Przyjaźń to magia/Transkrypt
__TOC__ Część 1 :Narratorka: Dawno, dawno temu, w czarodziejskiej krainie Equestria, dwie rodzone siostry sprawowały rządy oparte na zgodzie i harmonii. Starsza magicznym rogiem budziła słońce o świcie. Młodsza przywoływała księżyc na nocne niebo. Wspólnie dbały o spokój i dobrobyt królestwa i poddanych; małych, wesołych kucyków. Jednak z biegiem czasu młodsza księżniczka stała się zawistna. Kucyki bawiły się za dnia, który należał do starszej z sióstr, ale w nocy zapadały w sen. Młodsza siostra nie chciała więcej ustępować miejsca świtowi. Nie usłuchała próśb starszej siostry i pod wpływem goryczy przeobraziła się którejś nocy w złą Księżycową Czarownicę. :grzmot :Narratorka: Poprzysięgła, że sprowadzi na krainę wieczną noc. Starsza siostra odwołała się wtedy do najpotężniejszej znanej sobie siły: do Klejnotów Harmonii. Moc Klejnotów Harmonii pomogła jej pokonać złą siostrę i zesłać ją po wsze czasy na księżyc. Starsza księżniczka przejęła odpowiedzialność zanika za słońce i księżyc... :Twilight Sparkle: ...i tak w krainie Equestrii na nowo zapanowała harmonia. Hmm... Klejnoty Harmonii. Zdaje się, że gdzieś o nich słyszałam... tylko gdzie? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - część pierwsza. :Twinkleshine: Nareszcie się znalazłaś! Moondancer urządza spotkanie na zachodnim dziedzińcu zamku. Chcesz iść? :Twilight Sparkle: O, strasznie mi przykro... ale muszę dziś trochę nadgonić z lekturą. :Twinkleshine: wzdycha Czy ona w ogóle robi coś poza czytaniem? Ona po prostu woli książki od przyjaciół. :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie ja słyszałam o Klejnotach Harmonii? :Spike: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? :Spike: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Tutaj jesteś. Chodź, znajdź mi „Proroctwa i przepowiednie”. Co to jest? :Spike: No cóż, wybierałem się dzisiaj w gości, ale... :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike, wiesz, że nie mamy czasu na takie bzdury. :Spike: Są przecież wakacje! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie, nie... nie, nie, nie! stęka Spike! :Spike: Tutaj są! :Twilight Sparkle: A! Klejnoty, Klejnoty, K, K, K... Aha! Klejnoty Harmonii! Księżniczka Luna? :Spike: Księżniczka Luna? To postać z jakiejś starej bajki. :Twilight Sparkle: Luna, Luna... aha! „Księżniczka Luna, mityczna postać z dawnych czasów. Jedna z dwóch sióstr, które chciały panować w Equestrii. Pokonana przez Klejnoty Harmonii i zesłana na księżyc. Według legendy w najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego gwiazdy pomogą jej uciec i sprowadzić noc nad krainę.” wzdycha Spike! Czy ty wiesz, co to znaczy? :Spike: Nie-aa.. :Spike: Au! :Twilight Sparkle: Chwytaj za pióro, do Księżniczki. :Spike: Już się robi. :Twilight Sparkle: „''Droga nauczycielko, jak wiesz, dalej studiuję magię i właśnie odkryłam, że stoimy na krawędzi przepaści!”'' :Spike: Czekaj. Przep... przep... :Twilight Sparkle: Otchłani. :Spike: Chła... :Twilight Sparkle: Uch, czeluści? Uch, odkryłam, że stanie się coś złego! „''Bo widzisz, mityczna Księżniczka Luna może odzyskać wolność i wrócić do Equestrii i sprowadzić na nas wieczną noc. Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by to proroctwo się spełniło. Czekam na twoją odpowiedź. Twa wierna uczennica, Twilight Sparkle.”'' :Spike: Uczennica, Twilight Sparkle. Miodzio! :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie! Wyślij. :Spike: Teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: No jasne! :Spike: Ja tam się nie chcę mądrzyć, ale ona ma teraz na głowie przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca. A to już przecież pojutrze. :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie dlatego. Pojutrze odbędą się tysięczne obchody Letniego Święta Słońca! Księżniczka musi dostać list niezwłocznie! :Spike: Newło... niezwło... :Twilight Sparkle: Natychmiast! :Spike: Aua! :Spike: No dobrze, już dmucham. oddech i zieje ogniem No, list wysłany. Tylko się nie nakręcaj... :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojna głowa, ona ma do mnie zaufanie. Odkąd się znamy, nigdy we mnie nie wątpiła. :Spike: list :Twilight Sparkle: I co? Wiedziałam, że zaraz mi odpowie. :Spike: odchrząkuje „''Moja droga i niezawodna uczennico! Wiesz, jak bardzo cenię twoją pilność i że ci ufam.”'' :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm! :Spike: „''...ale przestań już czytać te zakurzone księgi!”'' :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Spike: „''Moja kochana! Życie młodego kucyka to nie tylko lektura, dlatego powierzam ci nadzór nad przygotowaniami do tegorocznego święta, które odbędzie się w Ponyville. Oraz mam dla ciebie inne bardzo ważne zadanie: zdobądź przyjaciół!”'' :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Spike: Spójrz na to z innej strony. Pozwoliła ci zostać w bibliotece. To chyba dobra wiadomość. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wyśmienita. Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo mam rację! Rzucę okiem na przygotowania i znajdę w książkach dowód, że księżniczka Luna ma złe zamiary. :Spike: Tak… A kiedy zamierzasz zdobyć przyjaciół? :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka chce, bym doglądała przygotowań i wypełnię jej rozkaz, ale los Equestrii jest ważniejszy niż przyjaciele. :Strażnicy: rżą :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo dziękuję. :Strażnicy: sapią :Spike: A może tutejsze kucyki są ciekawe i zabawne? Co ci zależy, chociaż spróbuj. :Twilight Sparkle: Um... Witaj. :Pinkie Pie: przesadnie dramatyczne westchnięcie :Twilight Sparkle: No, rzeczywiście. Ubaw po pachy. :Spike: wzdycha :Spike: Formularz nadzoru nad przygotowaniami do Święta Słońca. Numer jeden, przygotowania do bankietu: Farma Sweet Apple. :Applejack: Iiiiha! :Twilight Sparkle: Ech, no dobrze, idziemy... Cześć, jak się masz? Ja jestem Twilight Sparkle- :Applejack: Jak miło mi cię poznać! Naprawdę wielka przyjemność! Jak się masz? Jestem Applejack i lubię zawierać nowe przyjaźnie. :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Co? Właściwie to ja- :Applejack: A więc, czym ci mogę służyć? :Spike: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: odchrząkuje Zostałam wysłana, żeby nadzorować przygotowania do Święta Słońca. Ty tu dbasz o jedzenie? :Applejack: Wszystko się zgadza. Chciałabyś spróbować? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeżeli to tylko nie potrwa za długo... :trójkąta :Applejack: Nakryto do stołu, koledzy! Cóż, może najpierw przedstawię wam całą rodzinę Apple. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, ale trochę mi się śpieszy- :Applejack: To jest Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... głęboki oddech Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom i Babcia Smith. Obudź się, babuniu, mamy gości. :Babcia Smith: chrapie Co? Co? Co? Nakryto do stołu, więc zaraz przyszłam. Co tam macie? :Applejack: No cóż, oni już prawie należą do rodziny! :Twilight Sparkle: jabłko śmiech No tak, świetnie. Widzę, że z jedzeniem wszystko w porządku. Możemy ruszać w drogę. :Apple Bloom: Nie zostaniecie na deser? :Twilight Sparkle: Niestety, przed nami jeszcze dużo roboty... :Rodzina Apple: westchnienie :Twilight Sparkle: ...zgoda. :Rodzina Apple: radości :Spike: Żarcie mamy z głowy, teraz pogoda. :Twilight Sparkle: Uch... Za dużo tej szarlotki... :Spike: Hmm, kucyk imieniem Rainbow Dash miała się zająć rozganianiem chmur. :Twilight Sparkle: No cóż, jakoś nie widzę, żeby się uwijała. :Twilight Sparkle: Uch. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Uhm, przepraszam? śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. :Rainbow Dash: Śmiech Już ci pomagam. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Oj, chyba ciut przesadziłam. Ech, zaczekaj no. Mój własny, prywatny, tęczowy wir! Nie, nie, nie ma za co. Naprawdę drobiazg. w śmiech :Spike: w śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Niech no zgadnę, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, we własnej osobie. A co? Znasz mnie? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że miałaś się zająć stanem pogody. wzdycha Jestem Twilight Sparkle i nadzoruję przygotowania. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, tak. To nic wielkiego. Zajmę się tym zaraz, gdy tylko skończę próbę. :Twilight Sparkle: Do czego ta próba? :Rainbow Dash: Wielcy Wonderbolts! Jutro ich występ uświetni obchody, a ja chcę im pokazać parę sztuczek. :Twilight Sparkle: Ci Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Najzdolniejsze pegazy jak Equestria długa i szeroka? :Rainbow Dash: Zgadza się! :Twilight Sparkle: Pfft, przestań. W życiu nie przyjmą pegaza, który nie umie zapewnić pogody na ważny dzień. :Rainbow Dash: Ej! Gdy zechcę, rozpędzę te chmury w dziesięć sekund. :Twilight Sparkle: Akurat. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze jedna tęcza i po krzyku! I co powiesz? Dziesięć. Krótkich. Sekund. To się nazywa mieć talent. owcy się Ale macie śmieszne miny. Ha,ha! Jesteś naprawdę zabawna. Chętnie się z tobą spotkam. :Spike: Ojej, jest odlotowa! się :Spike: Czekaj! Wcale nie wyglądasz aż tak tragicznie! :Spike: Dekoracje. Ale super! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, dekoracje są w najlepszym porządku. To pójdzie migiem i zaraz będę w bibliotece. Naprawdę ładnie. :Spike: Nie dekoracje, ona! :Rarity: Nie, nie, nie, o! Na pewno nie. :Spike: Jak wyglądam? Jak moje kolce? :Twilight Sparkle: Dzień dobry- :Rarity: Zaczekaj chwilę! Nie mogę się zdecydować. Och, tak! Czerwony zawsze jest najlepszy, nie sądzisz? I prawie do wszystkiego pasuje. Ale, czym mogę ci służyć? krzyk Na lśniące gwiazdy! Skarbie, co to ma być za koafiura?! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, chodzi o moją grzywę? Nie ma o czym mówić. Chcę tylko sprawdzić dekoracje i zejdę ci z oczu. :Rarity: To wszystko pięknie, ale co z twoimi włosami? :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz! Dokąd mnie zabierasz?! Na pomoc! :Rarity: Nie, nie, nie-e. Za zielone. Za żółte. Zbyt puchate. Ulizane. Zbyt ozdobne. Zbyt lśniące. No, ale mów kochana. Nadal nie wiem, skąd ty właściwie jesteś. :Twilight Sparkle: się Ja... zostałam… wysłana... z samego Canterlotu... żeby- :Rarity: Canterlot?! Och, co za cudowne miejsce! Wytworne, wyrafinowane! Zawsze marzyłam, żeby tam zamieszkać! Wszystko mi opowiedz, ale ze szczegółami! Czuję, że to początek wspaniałej przyjaźni. Szmaragdy! Fatalny pomysł, lepiej dam ci rubiny. :Twilight Sparkle: Gazu! Zanim mi zafarbuje ogon na zielono! :Spike: wzdycha :Spike: Powiedz, czy ona nie jest słodka? :Twilight Sparkle: Skup się, Casanovo. Co mamy na liście? :Spike: odchrząkuje O, muzyka! I nic więcej! :Fluttershy: O rety. Poproszę o ciszę. Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie chciałabym pana urazić, ale zostaje pan odrobinkę z tyłu. No, więc jeszcze raz. I raz, i dwa, i raz, dwa, trzy- :Twilight Sparkle: Hop-hop! :Fluttershy: krzyk :Twilight Sparkle: Ojej, tak mi przykro. Nie chciałam spłoszyć śpiewaków. Jestem tu, żeby sprawdzić muzykę i gratuluję brzmienia. Jestem Twilight Sparkle. przerwa Kim ty jesteś? :Fluttershy: cicho Um... Jestem Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie słyszę. Głośniej! :Fluttershy: ciszej Um... Nazywam się Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie dosłyszałam. :Fluttershy: ciszej Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, jak widzę, twoje ptaszki wróciły, więc wszystko będzie w porządku. Życzę powodzenia. :Fluttershy: cicho Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: No, dobra. Spike’a Łatwizna. :Fluttershy: wzdycha Malutki smoczek! :Fluttershy: Jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałam! Ale ty jesteś słodziutki! :Spike: Czy wszyscy to słyszeli? :Fluttershy: Ojeju! Umiesz mówić! Nie wiedziałam, że smoki mówią. To coś tak absolutnie cudownego, że… Że aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć! :Twilight Sparkle: No, to możemy ruszać w drogę. :Fluttershy: O nie, zaczekaj! Jak masz na imię? :Spike: Ja? Spike. :Fluttershy: Cześć Spike, jestem Fluttershy. O rety, gadający smok! A o czym rozmawiają smoki? :Spike: Uch, co chcesz wiedzieć? :Fluttershy: Najlepiej opowiedz mi o wszystkim. :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Spike: No dobra... Wyklułem się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka... :Spike: ...i tak z grubsza wygląda cała moja historia! Do dnia dzisiejszego. O nim też ci opowiem. :Fluttershy: Och tak, poproszę! :Spike: Uua! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, jak ten czas szybko leci, gdy jesteś w miłym towarzystwie. Tu się zatrzymuję, gdy jestem w Ponyville. Mój mały smoczek musi iść spać. :Spike: Wcale, że nie- aua! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, mój biedaczek! Taki śpiący, że nie może utrzymać równowagi. :Fluttershy: No tak! Ja go zaraz położę... :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, tak. Damy sobie radę. Do zobaczenia. :Spike: Ha. Nieładnie! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, wiem. Ale muszę przekonać Księżniczkę, że mam rację, a czasu jest mało. Chcę poczytać w spokoju z dala od tych stukniętych kucyków i ich towarzyskich zapędów. A światło? :Kucyki: Niespodzianka! :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Pinkie Pie: Niespodzianka! Jestem Pinkie Pie i urządziłam dla ciebie imprezę! Cieszysz się? Powiedz! Powiedz! Ha? Ha? Ha? :Twilight Sparkle: Niesamowicie. W bibliotekach powinno być cicho. :Pinkie Pie: Ha, ha, ha! No co ty! Każda porządna impreza musi być hałaśliwa, inaczej, no, wiesz… jest nu-dna! Widziałyśmy się na początku, pamiętasz? Ty się witałaś, a ja na to oddech, pamiętasz? Nie widziałam cię wcześniej, a to znaczy, że jesteś tu nowa, bo ja znam wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Pinkie Pie: I jeśli jesteś nowa, to znaczy, że jeszcze nikogo nie znasz i nie masz tu żadnych przyjaciół. A jeśli nie masz przyjaciół, to jesteś smutna. Zrobiło mi się smutno i coś mi przyszło do głowy. Pomyślałam oddech trzeba urządzić wielką, odlotową, szaloną imprezę i zaprosić wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville! I teraz masz całe tłumy przyjaciół! :gwizdka :Applejack: Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, popłakała się ze wzruszenia! :Spike: „Papryka”. Uuu... :Pinkie Pie: pełnymi ustami No co? Pychota! :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Spike: Hej, Twilight! Bawimy się w „złap kucyka za ogon”! Chcesz przyjść? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Wszystkie kucyki w tym mieście są stuknięte! Wiesz, która godzina?! :Spike: To wigilia Wielkiego Święta Słońca. Nikt nie chce przegapić chwili, kiedy Księżniczka obudzi słońce! Powinnaś czasem wyjść do znajomych. Oni cię lubią! :Twilight Sparkle: przedrzeźnia Uch, chciałam sobie spokojnie poczytać książkę o Klejnotach Harmonii, ale zamiast tego muszę znosić dziką imprezę rozbrykanych kucyków. „''W najdłuższym dniu roku tysięcznego, gwiazdy pomogą jej w ucieczce i sprowadzi na nas wieczną noc.”'' Może Księżniczka ma rację... może to tylko zwykła, stara legenda... :Spike: Twilight, idziesz? Zaraz wzejdzie słońce! :Pinkie Pie: Czy to nie cudowne? Nie cieszysz się? Bo ja się cieszę. Nigdy w życiu. Od tej chwili, kiedy cię spotkałam i zrobiłam oddech, ale sama rozumiesz, to było coś! :fanfary :Burmistrzyni: Moje kochane kucyki! Ja, burmistrzyni Ponyville, mam zaszczyt ogłosić otwarcie obchodów Letniego Święta Słońca! :okrzyki :Burmistrzyni: Za kilka minut będziemy mogli podziwiać wspaniały wschód słońca i zaczniemy się cieszyć najdłuższym dniem w roku. A teraz, pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię władczynię naszej krainy. Tę samą, która sprowadza na niebo słońce i księżyc. Dobrą. Mądrą. Tę, która miłościwie panuje w Equestrii… :Fluttershy: Gotowi? :Burmistrzyni: ...Księżniczkę Celestię! :Rarity: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Fatalny początek. :Burmistrzyni: Nie martwcie się, kucyki, na pewno wszystko się zaraz wyjaśni. :Pinkie Pie: Och, och, uwielbiam zgadywanki! Gdzie jest? :Rarity: Nie ma jej! :westchnienia :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, to się zapowiada. krzyczy :westchnienia :Twilight Sparkle: O rety... Księżniczka Luna! :Spike: mdleje :Księżniczka Luna: Witajcie, moi wierni poddani. Już tak dawno nie widziałam tych waszych słodkich, pastelowych pyszczków. :Rainbow Dash: Co zrobiłaś z naszą księżniczką?! :Applejack: zaciśnięte zęby A ty dokąd? :Księżniczka Luna: się A co? Ja nie jestem dla was dość królewska? Nie wiecie, kim jestem? :Pinkie Pie: Och, och, zgadywanki! Aaa… Czarownica! Albo... Zła wiedźma! Nie! Baba-Jaga, Baba-Jaga-odgłosy :Księżniczka Luna: Przestaliście mnie rozpoznawać, bo zostałam wygnana na całe tysiąc lat? Nie pamiętacie legendy? Nie dostrzegacie znaków? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja tak. I wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś siostrą księżniczki – nazywasz się Luna! :westchnienia :Księżniczka Luna: Proszę, proszę, więc ktoś mnie jednak pamięta. A wiesz, co ja tu robię? :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś tu... żeby... przełyka ślinę :Księżniczka Luna: chichocze Ten długi dzień, moje kucyki, będzie waszym ostatnim. Bo od tej pory noc będzie trwała wiecznie! zły śmiech razem z błyskawicą :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Część 2 :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku. :Twilight Sparkle: „Klejnoty Harmonii, patrz: Księżniczka Luna”? :Spike: To postać z jakiejś starej bajki. :Twilight Sparkle: Sprowadzi noc na naszą krainę. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka musi dostać ten list niezwłocznie. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiedziałam, że zaraz mi odpowie. :Spike: „''Moja kochana! Życie młodego kucyka to nie tylko lektura. Zdobądź przyjaciół.”'' :Pinkie Pie: westchnienie :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie kucyki w tym mieście są stuknięte! :Twilight Sparkle: Może księżniczka ma rację. :Rarity: Nie ma jej. :Twilight Sparkle: O rety. Księżniczka Luna! :piosenka tytułowa] : Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - część druga :Księżniczka Luna: śmiech :Burmistrzyni: Brać ją! Ona będzie wiedziała, gdzie jest Celestia! :Księżniczka Luna: Nie radzę się zbliżać! się :Rainbow Dash: Wracaj tu! dyszy Ciemność? Na zawsze? A ta dokąd? :Spike: Uch... Łapać Księżniczkę Lunę!... :Twilight Sparkle: Nie spałeś dzisiaj całą noc. Bardzo niezdrowo dla małego smoka. Klejnoty, Klejnoty, Klejnoty... Uch! Nikt nie pokona Księżniczki Luny bez Klejnotów Harmonii? :Rainbow Dash: Co to takiego, te całe Klejnoty Harmonii? I skąd w ogóle wiedziałaś o Księżniczce Lunie? Może ty jesteś szpiegiem? :Applejack: Nie gorączkuj się tak. Nie jest szpiegiem. Chociaż dobrze wie, co się tu dzieje. Mam rację, tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Dużo czytałam o Księżniczce Lunie. Żeby się z nią zmierzyć, trzeba wejść w posiadanie Klejnotów Harmonii, ale nie wiem, co to takiego, ani gdzie ich szukać, ani do czego służą! :Pinkie Pie: „Klejnoty Harmonii: krótki przewodnik”. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak go znalazłaś?! :Pinkie Pie: głosem Stał sobie pod „K”! :Twilight Sparkle: O. Klejnotów Harmonii jest sześć, ale znanych jest tylko pięć: Dobroć, Śmiech, Szczodrość, Uczciwość i Lojalność. O szóstym jak dotąd nic nie wiadomo. Według doniesień, pięć klejnotów znajduje się w pradawnym zamku królewskich sióstr. Który stoi w tak zwanym-- :Wszyscy: Lesie Everfree! :Pinkie Pie: Iha! Więc w drogę! :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, zaraz. Dzięki, to miło z waszej strony, ale powinnam to zrobić sama. :Applejack: Nawet nie ma o czym mówić. My, kucyki, nie puszczamy przyjaciół samych do ciemnego lasu. Trzymamy się razem jak karmel i pieczone jabłka. :Wszyscy: westchnienia :Pinkie Pie: A zwłaszcza, gdy mamy na widoku pieczone jabłka. Co? Są bardzo smaczne. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Znaczy, że żadna z was tu nigdy nie była? :Rarity: Uch, chyba żartujesz! W takim miejscu? Kto by tu wchodził? :Applejack: To okropne miejsce. Tu wszystko jest inaczej niż w Equestrii. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak to inaczej? :Rainbow Dash: Tego żaden kucyk nie wie. A dlaczego? :Applejack: Rainbow, weź przestań. :Rainbow Dash: Bo żaden kucyk, który wszedł do lasu, już nigdy nie wrócił DO DOMU! :krzyki :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Szybko! :Fluttershy: Ojejuniu, ojejuniu. :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy :Applejack: Trzymaj się! Spokojnie! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! I co dalej? :Applejack: Na dół. :Twilight Sparkle: Pokręciło cię? :Applejack: Nie bój się. Zobaczysz, że nic ci nie będzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Co ty wygadujesz!? :Applejack: Zaufaj mi! To, co ci mówię, to najszczersza prawda. Na dół i będziesz ocalona. :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy Uff! :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, nie jestem przyzwyczajona do dźwigania kucyków. :ryk :Rainbow Dash: Gdy Pinkie i Rarity były bezpieczne, ja i Fluttershy machnęłyśmy salto i złapałyśmy cię w mgnieniu oka. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, Rainbow, też tam byłam i jestem wam wdzięczna, ale musimy- westchnienia mantykora! :Mantykora: ryczy :Twilight Sparkle: Jak tu go ominąć? :Rarity: Lepiej do mnie nie podchodź! :Mantykora: ryczy :Rarity: Moja fryzura! Ach-- :Fluttershy: Czekaj. :Applejack: Iiicha! Chcesz mnie zabrać na przejażdżkę. :Fluttershy: Czekajcie. :Applejack: Uua! Kolej na ciebie. :Rainbow Dash: Już się robi. :Fluttershy: Czekajcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Mantykora: warczy :Fluttershy: CZEKAJCIE! :Mantykora: ryczy :Fluttershy: Już dobrze. Och, moje biedactwo się skaleczyło. :Rainbow Dash: Biedactwo? :Fluttershy: Trzymaj się, bo teraz cię troszkę zaboli. :Mantykora: ryczy :Wszyscy: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: chichocze Jaki śliczny, słodki koteczek z ciebie. Już cię nie boli, już będziesz grzeczny. :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd wiedziałaś o tym cierniu? :Fluttershy: Nie wiedziałam. Wiem tylko, że każdy potrzebuje czułości. :Rarity: Och. Nie mogę patrzeć na te powykrzywiane drzewa. Tylko tego nam brakowało. :Twilight Sparkle: Ten stary zamek może być o krok, a my go nie zauważymy. :Rarity: Oj, nie widziałam cię, przepraszam. :Fluttershy: Hej, jesteście tam? :Rainbow Dash: Tutaj... Uch... :Applejack: No pięknie, zdaje się, w coś wdepnęłam. :Fluttershy: krzyczy :Applejack: To tylko błoto. Aaa! :krzyki :krzyki :Pinkie Pie: się zabawne odgłosy :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, co ty wyprawiasz?! Uciekaj! :Pinkie Pie: No weźcie, nie rozumiecie? :Laughter Song :śmiechy :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiedziałam, że tu jest rzeka. :płacz :Wąż wodny: płacząc Co za los! Co za los! :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę pana. Co się stało? :Wąż wodny: Och, sam nie wiem. Siedziałem sobie w wodzie i rozmyślałem, gdy nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawił się ten fioletowy dym, świsnął mi koło nosa i urwał mi kawałek prawego wąsa. Widzicie to? Teraz nie mogę znieść własnego odbicia w wodzie. płacze :Rainbow Dash: O, wielkie mi rzeczy. :Applejack: Tyle zamieszania przez głupi wąs? :Rarity: Jak możecie tak mówić? Jesteście okropnie gruboskórne? Ooo, mój biedaku. Masz takie piękne, lśniące łuski. :Wąż wodny: nosem No właśnie. :Rarity: I taką dopracowaną grzywę. :Wąż wodny: To ostatni krzyk mody. :Rarity: I takie zadbane pazury. :Wąż wodny: wzdycha Świeżutki manicure! :Rarity: A cały efekt psuje ten obcięty wąs. :Wąż wodny: Wyglądam jak obszarpaniec! :Rarity: To zbrodnia przeciwko dobremu stylowi i ja nie mogę tego tak zostawić! :Wąż wodny: westchnienie Co ty znów wymyśliłaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Czekaj, co ty chcesz- :Wąż wodny: biadoli Oh-hohohoho! Mój prawy wąs! Mam obydwa wąsy! :Rarity: Co za przystojniak. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Rarity, twój przepiękny ogon ... :Rarity: Och. Nie ma o czym mówić. Krótkie ogony są w modzie. Poza tym, ogon odrośnie. :Rainbow Dash: Tak samo wąsy. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Nurt się uspokoił. W drogę. Ach! :Wąż wodny: Zapraszam tędy. :Twilight Sparkle: To tutaj, jesteśmy blisko Klejnotów Harmonii. Udało nam się. :Applejack: Twilight, zaczekaj. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja będę pierwsza! Uła! :Rainbow Dash: A ty nic, tylko spadasz i spadasz. :Pinkie Pie: I co teraz? :Rainbow Dash: Skrzydła. :Pinkie Pie: Ach, tak. :Głos: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: Kto to? :Głos: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: Ja się ciebie nie boję! Wyjdź do mnie! :Głos: Czekaliśmy na przybycie najlepszego pegaza w całej Equestrii. :Rainbow Dash: Proszę? :Głos: No, chodzi o ciebie, rzecz jasna. :Rainbow Dash: Coś ty?! Znaczy... no tak, o mnie. Ej, może szepnęłabyś o mnie słówko kucykom z Wonderbolts? Strasznie bym chciała się dostać do tej grupy. :Głos: Nie zrobię tego. Chcemy, byś została z nami, z Shadowbolts. :Shadowbolts: Jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną pegazów w okolicy, a wkrótce będziemy najlepsi w całej Equestrii, ale do tego musimy mieć kapitana. Najlepszego ze wszystkich- :Rainbow Dash: Tak. :Shadowbolts: Najszybszego- :Rainbow Dash: Tak. :Shadowbolts: Dzielnego i nieustraszonego. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, wszystko pasuje. :Shadowbolts: Czyli... ciebie. :Rainbow Dash: Juhu! Proszę bardzo. Tylko przymocuję ten most, i już jestem z wami. :Shadowbolts: Nie! One albo my. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, co ty tam robisz? Och nie. Rainbow! Tylko ich nie słuchaj. :Shadowbolts: Więc? :Rainbow Dash: Cóż… dziękuję… za propozycję, ale… moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie. :okrzyki :Rainbow Dash: Wiecie, nie zostawia się przyjaciół nad przepaścią. :Twilight Sparkle: Ojej! :Applejack: Śmiało, Twilight. Bardzo czekałaś na tę chwilę. :Twilight Sparkle: Klejnoty Harmonii, nareszcie! Ostrożnie, ostrożnie! :Pinkie Pie: Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery... Jest ich tylko pięć! :Rainbow Dash: A gdzie jest szósty? :Twilight Sparkle: Według księgi: „''Gdy znajdzie się pięć, iskra sprawi, że szósty Klejnot się ujawni.”'' :Applejack: Chciałabym jeszcze wiedzieć, co to ma znaczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja nie wiem, ale coś mi świta. Do tyłu. Nie wiem, co się może zdarzyć. :Applejack: No chodźcie, nie przeszkadzajmy jej. :Twilight Sparkle: Aaa! :Wszyscy: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Klejnoty! :pięć kucyków rozmawia ze sobą, zastanawiając się nad tym co się stało :Applejack: Twilight, gdzie ty jesteś? :Rarity: Patrzcie! :Applejack: Za mną! :Twilight Sparkle: zszokowane westchnienie :Księżniczka Luna: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Księżniczka Luna: Dziewczyno, żarty sobie stroisz? :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy Jedna mała iskra. Szybciej, szybciej. Aaa! :Księżniczka Luna: Nie, nie! :Twilight Sparkle: westchnienie Ale... Gdzie jest ten szósty Klejnot?! :Księżniczka Luna: śmiech Niemądra dziewczyno! Myślałaś, że mnie pokonasz? Już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojej Celestii, ani słońca! Ciemność zostanie tu na zawsze! śmiech :pięć kucyków mówi naraz, że już przybywają z pomocą :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Wydaje ci się, że możesz zniszczyć Klejnoty Harmonii? Otóż nie! Bo to, co Klejnoty sobą reprezentują, jest tu wśród nas. :Księżniczka Luna: Co? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, która mnie wsparła, kiedy wątpiłam, przedstawia klejnot uczciwości! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, która współczuciem udobruchała mantykorę, przedstawia klejnot dobroci! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, która pokonała strach, śmiejąc się w twarz niebezpieczeństwu, przedstawia Klejnot śmiechu! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, która ukoiła cierpiącego węża, dając mu prezent, przedstawia szczodrość! :Twilight Sparkle: A Rainbow Dash, która przekłada przyjaciół ponad własne pragnienia, przedstawia lojalność! :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki tym wspaniałym cechom przebrnęłyśmy przez wszystkie twoje pułapki. :Księżniczka Luna: Brakuje ci szóstego Klejnotu! Iskra nie podziałała! :Twilight Sparkle: Mylisz się! Iskra podziałała. Zrozumiałam to, gdy dotarło do mnie, jak się cieszę, że was słyszę, że was widzę. Tak wiele dla mnie znaczycie. Iskra zapaliła się ...we mnie gdy pojęłam, że wy wszyscy jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi! Bo widzisz Księżniczko, klejnoty jaśnieją dzięki... iskierce, która mieszka w naszym sercu. To z niej bierze się szósty Klejnot...Klejnot magii! :Księżniczka Luna: Nie! Niee! krzyczy NIEEEE…! :Rainbow Dash: Och, łeb mi pęka. :Applejack: Czy wszystkie kucyki są całe? :Rarity: Na szczęście. :Fluttershy: Och, Rarity, jaki on piękny. :Rarity: Prawda? Już nigdy go sobie nie obetnę. :Fluttershy: Nie. Twój naszyjnik. Pasuje idealnie do twoich plamek sic!. :Rarity: Ach? Twój tak samo. :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: I mój też! I mój też! :Rainbow Dash: Wspa-niale. :Applejack: Wiesz, Twilight? Myślałam, że ty tylko tak sobie gadasz, ale widzę, że naprawdę przedstawiamy Klejnoty Harmonii. :Księżniczka Celestia: To wszystko prawda. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Księżniczka Celestia! :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, moja wierna uczennica. Wiedziałam że ci się uda. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale... Mówiłaś, że to tylko stara legenda. :Księżniczka Celestia: Mówiłam, że powinnaś znaleźć przyjaciół, nic ponad to. Przeczułam, że Księżniczka Luna powróci i wiedziałam, że masz w sercu magię, która ją pokona. Jednak nie mogłaś jej uwolnić, póki nie znałaś cudu przyjaźni. Teraz ktoś jeszcze musi go poznać. Księżniczka Luna! :Księżniczka Luna: wzdycha :Księżniczka Celestia: Minęło tysiąc lat, odkąd ostatnio cię widziałam. Chyba już czas zapomnieć o różnicach. Miałyśmy panować razem, droga siostro. :Wszyscy: Siostro? :Księżniczka Celestia: Czy przyjmiesz moją przyjaźń? :Pinkie Pie: Uua! :Księżniczka Luna: Wybaczysz mi? Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam, siostro! :Księżniczka Celestia: I ja za tobą też. :Pinkie Pie: nos płacze Hej, wiecie co trzeba zrobić? :Pinkie Pie: Urządzić imprezę! :i radosne okrzyki :Księżniczka Celestia: Co cię gryzie, moja uczennico? Nie cieszysz się, że misja się skończyła i możesz powrócić do swoich studiów? :Twilight Sparkle: No, właśnie nie. Ciężko mi będzie zostawić moich nowych przyjaciół i odejść. :Księżniczka Celestia: Spike, notuj proszę. „''Ja, Księżniczka Celestia, powierzam mojej wiernej uczennicy, Twilight Sparkle, nową ważną misję dla Equestrii. Będzie studiować magię przyjaźni, a później przedstawi mi raport ze swego nowego domu w Ponyville.”'' :okrzyki :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję ci, księżniczko! Obiecuję, że cię nie zawiodę. Zobaczysz! :okrzyki :Pinkie Pie: Czy to nie wspaniale? Cieszycie się? Bo ja się cieszę! Nigdy się tak nie cieszyłam, tylko kiedy zrobiłam oddech, ale no wiecie- :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową de:Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 sv:Transcripts/Vänskap är magisk, del 1 en:Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 1 ru:Стенограммы/Магия дружбы, часть 1 es:Transcripciones/La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu